


Day 2 - Dirty Talk

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Endearments, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Listen, Sam knows it's fucked up, but he can't help it. It's a holdover from the long years of his adolescence, locked up in the same hotel room as Dean and his cheap porn and his cheaper girls.





	Day 2 - Dirty Talk

Listen, Sam knows it's fucked up, but he can't help it. It's a holdover from the long years of his adolescence, locked up in the same hotel room as Dean and his cheap porn and his cheaper girls. It screams sweating palms and listening at keyhole and creaming hand me down jeans. He's thirty years old and his brother's mouth still turns him on like nothing else.

“There we go,” Dean says as he brings his mouth up from Sam's skin. He stares with triumph down at the trail of marks he's made, curling over Sam's neck like a collar. “Now your pretty little doctor will know exactly who you belong to. Isn't that right, Sammy?”

Sam moans. He'd regret even telling Dean about Amelia if it wasn't for the way he's being pleasantly tortured now. “De…”

Dean smiles down at him indulgently. “That's right, baby boy. You belong to De, to me. There's not a soul in this world that can change that. No co-ed or werewolf or demon or doctor. You're mine.”

“Yours, De, please”

“Please what? What do you want, baby? You want me to mark up your sweet skin some more or you want me to skip straight to the fun?”

Despite the struggle of thought, Sam knows it's a serious question. “Fun.”

Dean laughs. “Of course that's what you want. You want me to slide down your hot little body and spread those long legs to get right where you want me. You want me to open you up hard and fast, slipping my fingers into you without any hesitation.”

Sam's breath hitches as Dean's actions match his words. He has no idea where or when he found the lube but he doesn't care. All he cares about is getting more and he says so.

“More, De, more.”

“Yeah, alright, Sammy. I'll give you more. You want more fingers or you want my cock?”

“Your cock,” Sam sighs. “Want it to burn.”

Dean growls and shoves his hands under Sam's knees, pushing his legs open and holding them there as he shoves inside. He groans at the tightness that surrounds his dick, but keeps talking despite his breathlessness.

“Damn, Sammy,” He says. “You're so tight, baby, so warm. Better than any pussy, I swear.”

He laughs when Sam clenches tight around him.

“Aw, yeah, that's right. You were made for me, baby boy, and no girl's gonna come close. Just like no girl is ever gonna be able to fuck you like I can.”

Dean's plowing into Sam, working muscles he's never felt before, and he can't get over how he gets to feel like this whenever he wants. He can feel Sam starting to shake around him and watches in delight as long fingers come up to tug at even longer hair.

“You wanna come, baby boy?” Dean murmurs, smiling when Sam whines desperately. “You're doing so good, you should come. Come for me, sweetheart.”

And that's all it takes for Sam to shake apart, nearly crying as he shoots across his stomach. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck and clings to him.

“You too, De. Fill me up, please.”

Dean grunts and follows Sam's directions, slumping over him tiredly.

“Goddamn, Sammy,” Dean croaks. “I fucking love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> like this? come see me on [tumblr](http://www.delicatesammy.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
